


The singer and I

by Daisy00051



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy00051/pseuds/Daisy00051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see someone getting pushed around in the crowd so I jump off-stage and grab her hand and pull her towards me. I take her onstage and say into the mic "What is your name dear?" "My name is Marissa."<br/>I turn towards the crowd and say "It is n..."<br/>read to find out more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Marissa and I have colorful hair, and brown eyes. I'm 5" 4' and today Is my birthday and my mom gave me concert tickets to the Pierce the Veil tonight so right now me and my best friend Daysha are in my room looking for something for me to wear and by us looking I mean me on the bead and her rummaging through my closet looking for the clothes. She pulls out a black shirt with PTV on it and some gray leggings  
"What about this?"  
"THAT'S PERFECT!!!!!!!!"  
I yell and grab it I head towards the bathroom and say   
"You can go home to get changed and come pick me up I will be ready in about 30 minutes."  
I hear her slam the front door. I walk into the bathroom and turn on Caraphernelia I put it on repeat and hopped in the shower.  
-29 minutes-  
I’m just finishing my eyeliner when Daysha busts through the door and yells   
“Are you ready yet?”  
“Yeah just need to grab my phone and keys.”  
I grab them and head downstairs “Let’s go.” We head outside and lock the door and hop in Daysha’s car as she pulls of I turn on the radio turns on and I hear Stressed out by Twenty one pilots.   
“THIS IS MY SONG!!!”   
Daysha yells and turns it and starts singing.  
“I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard,   
I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words,   
I wish I found some chords in an order that is new,   
I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang, 

I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink,   
But now I'm insecure and I care what people think.

My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.  
My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.”

“Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,   
when our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,   
when our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.

We're stressed out.”

“Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young,  
How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from,  
I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it,  
Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one,”

“It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose,  
Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam,  
But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered,  
Out of student loans and tree house homes we all would take the latter.”

“My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.  
My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think.”

“Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,   
when our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,   
when our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.”

“We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."  
Yo.”

“We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."  
Yo.”

“Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,   
when our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,   
when our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out.”

“Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money."  
Yo.”

When the song ended we were just pulling up to the arena. Daysha saw a parking spot and told me to go stand in it so nobody would take it. I wasn’t paying attention until I heard a car horn beep at me and the person said   
“Move out of the way fuck-tard.”  
Daysha pulled up and said   
"Move so I can park."  
I moved in front of the other car so she could park. After she parked she turned off the car and got out and grabbed my hand we walked towards the back of the line to get in.  
-10 minutes later-  
We finally got to the front of the line and showed the bouncer our tickets. He let us in and we went to find our seats. We found them in the front row.  
"Marissa I'm going to get some food for us."


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Daysha comes back to our seats the show is about to start we made our way closer to the stage Vic Fuentes comes onstage. That's when the shoving started. I was getting jabbed by elbows. I feel someone grab my hand and pull me toward them. I realized that the person was none other than The Vic Fuentes. He leads me on stage and says onto the mic  
“Ladies it’s not nice to shove people.” He turns towards me and says   
“What’s your name cutie?”  
I blush and say “My name is Marissa.” My voice going two octaves higher.   
“Well Marissa why don’t you wait with the roadies until after the show is over.”   
He whispers in my ear. I Blush and walk back stage, then I remember that I left Daysha in the crowed I turn back around and walk over to Vic and whisper in his ear   
“Can my friend Daysha come with me?”   
He turns and smiles at me and says into the mic “Daysha can you come onto the stage please?”  
I see Daysha run up the stage stairs and she grabs me then she proceeds to drag me off the stage and shouts   
“OMG OMG He invited you to stay back stage-“I   
Cover her mouth with my hand and whisper/yell at her “Daysha they can hear you.” I turn and see Vic smirking onstage and I blush   
“You are so lucky they didn’t find out about my crush on Vic.”  
Daysha’s eyes widen at something behind me, I turn around and see Vic standing behind me I feel heat rise to my face. Vic smiles and says   
“So you have a crush on me?”  
“N-Not anymore.”   
My voice getting higher with each word and blush even harder.  
Vic smirks and says “Sure you don’t”  
Vic grabs a pair of earplugs and says   
“I came back here to tell you that we can here you and after the show we are going to a bar do you want to come with us?”   
“Maybe” we say in sync.  
He turns around and walks toward the front of the stage, he stops and throws over his shoulder.  
“Nice shirt.”  
I look down and realize that when I was being shoved Coke got spilled on my shirt and you can see my bra. I blush and turn around and ask one of the roadies   
“Can you show me where Victor’s dressing room please?”  
“Sure.” He replies.  
The roadie takes me to Vic’s dressing room and leaves. I open the door and see that there are clothes all over the room so I start to pick up the clothes. After I finishing picking up I grab a shit He won’t mind if wear a shirt ’and take my shirt off. I didn’t realize that I was in here for over an hour until I hear someone cough.  
‘Shit.” I murmur.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap  
“Shit”

I turn around and see Vic standing in the door way, I blush when I see him checking me out. I hurry and put a shirt on when he says   
“You look sexy in my clothes.”  
I blush even harder and ask,  
“Did I really miss the whole show?”  
He nods his head as he closes the door. He then grabs some sweats and a t-shirt and heads towards the bathroom and closes the door.

I sit down on the couch and grab my phone out of my purse and my Instagram and Facebook blowing up I click on one of the notifications and see a picture of me and Vic standing on stage looking at each other, the caption below the picture says ‘Who is this mystery girl?’  
“Well Princess looks like you just became famous. Let’s give them something they will go ballistic over.”  
He takes my phone and takes a picture of me blushing and him kissing my cheek. He tags himself in it and puts the caption as ‘My new boyfriend.’  
When it finishes posting Daysha bursts through the door and yells   
“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL MY YOU AND VICTOR GO OUT!?!?!?!?”  
She grabs Vic by his shirt collar and says in a deathly calm voice  
“If you hurt her I will find you and I will kill you do you understand?”  
Victor pales but before he can reply I grab Daysha’s hand and pry her fingers off of Vic’s shirt and say  
“Daysha you are going to scare him away.”  
I grab my phone out of Vic’s hand and see that I got 3000 new followers and a thousand likes on the post that we posted. I look up and see that Daysha and Vic are having a stare down.   
“Vic let me see your phone.”  
Vic turns and grabs his phone out of his pocket and hands it to me. I put my Number in his phone and put my name as ‘My one and only babe’  
I hand it back to him. I grab Daysha’s arm and say to Vic   
“I will see you some other time.”


	4. Chapter 4

As me and Daysha are walking to her car I get a text that says ‘How about we go out next weekend?’ ‘Sure.’ I reply. I save his number in my phone as ‘Boo bear’. I hop in Daysha’s car and she pulls off. Daysha pulls into McDonalds drive-Thru and orders 2 10 piece chicken nuggets large fries and 2 large cokes. I try to pay but she stops me and says  
“It’s your birthday, my treat.”  
She pays and grabs our food. She pulls up to my house and turns her car off. We get out and head up to my room, when we get to my room I take a picture on my food and write a caption that says ‘Best way to end my birthday. Thanks best friend.’ After we finish eating Daysha hugs me and says “I’ll see you at school.” She leaves and I head to bed. I see a text from Vic that says ‘Good night cutie.’ ‘Good night.’ I send back I put my phone on the charger and go to sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ OMG!!!!!! Two updates in a day you guys I’m in band and I’m supposed to be memorizing the Star Spangled Banner right now you are soo lucky I love you guys.  
This was just a filler chapter and to clear any confusion up about why her mom is never really mentioned in the story is because she always works.


End file.
